starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
La-Reia Beorht
La-Reia Beorht (11 BBY - 14 ABY) was one of very few Nightsisters living off of Dathomir. Lacking direction in her life, she could be manipulated far more easily than can most of her peers. Nevertheless, when provoked she was one of the most dangerous and unpredictable people alive. Prehistory A Zeltron Jedi of the Old Republic named Orihah Beorht went MIA on a mission to Metellos several years before the Clone Wars. Believed dead, in truth he simply faked his demise to marry. He did not train his son in the Jedi Arts, but he began to change his mind about passing on his knowledge after Order 66. With the agreement of his son and daughter-in-law he trained their two young children, Lyn-Char and La-Reia Beorht, from infancy. They lived for several years on Metellos, until about 5 BBY, when an Inquisitor tracked them down and killed Master Beorht. Lyn, protecting his sister, struck the Inquisitor down with his grandfather's lightsabre. The twelve-year-old Lyn attempted to keep the family together, and succeeded for several years. Eventually, though, Reia went to the Dark Side and ran away, taking the Inquisitor's lightsabre. For years she followed the Dark Side, training herself and seeking out new teachers, and always Lyn followed her, trying to protect her and find a way to bring her back to the Light. One of her unknown teachers was a small-time Dark Adept and shock boxer, from whom she learned how to fight. When she was eighteen, Quinis Asanis tracked her down and recruited her to the Detori. .]] The Detori Reia trained under the Nightsister Sira Ves, alongside Terjon and Nord'cstern. When Ves died, Asanis used the art of mechu-deru to create droids with Ves' memories and some measure of Force control, enough to carry on the training of the three Nightsister students. Their training was difficult, and it is safe to say that the three students hated each other with a passion. Nevertheless, Reia was not above asking for help when necessary. Early in her training, she cooperated with Terjon to deceive her brother Lyn. An illusion of her death caused him to slip to the Dark Side; when he joined the Detori, she welcomed him. They became the principal students of Master Asanis, whose training methods were more intellectual and philosophical than Ves' had been. Reia became Praetor of Nightsisters some time after Ves' death, just before the Twilight Praxeum was moved to Sabii, and about the same time her brother defected. Despite other senior Darksiders being assigned to the base staff, including Arianah Windryder and Kel Sidal, Reia was named base commandant. She fought at least one duel with Windryder over a question of ethics - despite her power in the Dark Side, Reia hung on to certain beliefs about right and wrong, beliefs that she would eventually allow to be eroded in the face of expediency. On Sabii, she worked closely with several students, including Ember Rekali, Brembla Kol and Moroiniy Traverts. This closeness blinded her to Traverts' own questions of morals and subsequent plan to betray Sabii to the SE. When he used knockout gas on the base and Sith troops arrived in orbit, Reia's response was too little, too late. She fought the Sith champion Iara Clane but was defeated and captured; later, she escaped and hid in a catacomb beneath Sabii Base. Since that time, she became somewhat claustrophobic. Return to Sabii Shortly after the fall of Coruscant to the third Death Star, Lyn found the catacomb, and Reia along with it. A Lightsider, he was closer to the Dark Side than he believed: his plan was to re-gather the Detori, turn them to the Light, and use them as a weapon against other Dark Jedi. Reia decided to follow him, but to pursue her own purposes. When the New Detori fell, Reia and Lyn were attacked by Wookiee commandos under Cabbal Noir's command. Seeing how close her brother had come to the Dark Side already, she used illusion to fake her death, prompting him to fall yet again. She underestimated the commandos, however: they defeated Lyn handily, and she was forced to go into hiding once more, without letting him know that she was alive. She left the empty base just before Noir's Star Destroyer bombarded it from orbit. Once again, she was stranded on Sabii. For the next four months, Reia survived off the local flora and fauna while she made her way across a continent on foot to small resupply base. The journey was dangerous, and she had plenty of time to practice the arts Ves had taught her. In particular, she developed an affinity for the local reddish-brown bees, and carried colonies of them with her wherever she traveled from that point on. Sabre Thief Some time before, Reia joined a group of smugglers and information brokers occasionally referred to as Black Light. Her code name in some of their operations was 'Gauntlet', a name she continued use later on. She operated with them after leaving Sabii, creating quite a comfortable life for herself. While she did so, she pursued her former Detori companions for purposes of testing herself. Those few who she found interesting or worth keeping around, she amalgamated into the periphery of the Black Light organization. She divested them of their lightsabres, not particularly caring if they resented her for it. Among the sabres she collected were those of Arianah Windryder, her brother's former teacher; Arriter Lio, a Dark Jedi specializing in Shii-Cho; and the Rodian Gzit Felcheen, formerly one of Asanis' Dark Sabre agents. Darksider for control of an ancient crypt.]] Kamulos and Yeurl A vision of the Force sent her to the space station that had once housed the Twilight Praxeum. There she encountered the Darksiders Kamulos and Yeurl, who joined her to recreate the Detori. They rediscovered Asanis' hidden library, of which Reia maintained one-third. Shortly thereafter, Kamulos died, and with the Detori's future in severe doubt, Reia moved to a Black Light mansion on Pzob to continue her studies. The chance to take over the Wraith was there, but she never sought it, partly because she didn't care and partly because she had no real desire to go up against the Minari Order. Yeurl she could handle - but Yeurl plus his henchmen might have been too much for her alone. A little while after settling into her new life, Reia was contacted by Kishkumen, who informed her of Lyn's whereabouts. As Kishkumen had hoped, she decided to find Lyn - whether to turn him or kill him, or even just to talk with him, she did not know. The Shau'ghunate Guard detained her for questioning; she escaped, injuring several Guardsmen in the process, and Ashin Varanin was sent with a squad to track her down. Reia attacked Ashin and was killed, but managed to draw upon the energy of the nearby Forcer-prison to anchor her spirit to that location on Armitage. After Life In 17 ABY, Velok used the Mirror of Ratuul to transport Reia's anchored spirit to Isen. She and the other deceased Force-users there helped Velok, Halla Kitani Kaijus, Ember Rekali, Arianah Windryder and others to resurrect Lyn. None knew that it was a game played by Velok to give him access to their knowledge and to drain a measure of their power into a crystal that Reia had once possessed. As of 18 ABY, when Darth Kabal journeyed to Isen to learn from the spirit of Seren Teancum Mordavo, Reia still haunted the palace. Abilities The Force Most of Reia's skills came from her Dark Jedi past, but she was also taught by a Nightsister. Thus, she had a deep affinity for nature and the weather. She often hummed or sung while using the Force. She was particularly interested in energy manipulation, and could suck the energy from a blaster bolt or conjure Force Lightning. Her abilities in illusion were up to the task of clouding her brother's mind. She also developed the ability to adapt her natural pheromones to induce anger or fear. This technique may have been learned from the Falleen Terjon or Sira Ves, or may simply have been the result of experimentation. Thanks in part to her discovery of Asanis' library, she had begun to learn mechu-deru. Combat Form II: Makashi Form IV: Ataru (Master) Sokan Fast Style (Master) Reia was taught the lightsabre by her grandfather and Master Quinis Asanis, among others. Most of her formal training was in Forms II and IV, but she favoured the Fast Style combined with Sokan. She also, occasionally, used a combat method in which she strapped an alchemical knife to her arm under her sleeve for a moment's advantage. Her lightsabre's hilt was slim but blocky, and made of copper. The blade it produced was yellow. She often carried on her person three other lightsabres: Arianah Windryder's blue-bladed sabre (pictured above); Arriter Lio's sabre; and Gzit Felcheen's - the latter two have standard red blades. Sira Ves taught Reia how to use a solid blade, and as a result she sometimes carried or traveled with an alchemical cutlass. Reia was a capable boxer. She flew a Supa Fighter, the Mako, and was a competent pilot. Active Threads None Currently... Category:Detori OrderCategory:Zeltrons